My Beautiful Blossom
by RainbowMushrooms
Summary: Songfic based on 'My Beautiful Blossom' by ME! Just something random. 8059, slight 5927. Rated T for no particular reason.


**A/N: **Hi peoples! I was going through my sheets, and I found a song that I wrote a while ago. I laughed when I realized how fitting this is for KHR! It's called _'My Beautiful Blossom'_!So I wrote a songfic~ Hope you enjoy!

_Disclaimer:_I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or the piano, or sheet music, and I'm underaged so I probably don't own my song either…

* * *

_The bodies fall, the world is dark and cruel_

Gokudera watched in horror as his beloved boss fell to the ground. He felt so horrible, so empty, so useless.

_Against the walls, let the sorrow soak you through_

He fell against the cold, bleak walls and felt his heart breaking.

_You say that name, and it whispers past your lips_

"Jyuudaime," he whispers softly, slowly, painfully.

_But there is no response…_

The body stays still and quiet, and Gokudera cannot bear to watch his boss' life fade.

_The tears fall down, your body shakes in fear_

He does not know he is crying but he can feel the tears roll down his cheeks. He shudders at thought of the enemy that might come for his Jyuudaime.

_Dripping to the ground, comfort is no longer here_

The droplets fall and splash on the ground and Gokudera can no longer feel the safety of being in his boss' presence.

_The shadows dance, taunting in the night_

The shadows seem to get larger, more menacing, and Gokudera just wants to follow them, to fall into the darkness.

_And I watch you start to break…_

From behind, Yamamoto watches sadly as his friend's life shatters.

_When I start to call your name, you don't wanna make those same mistakes_

"Gokudera!" he calls and the bomber stands up, not wanting to hate his last ally anymore.

_You turn around, I hold you close_

Gokudera spins around and Yamamoto hugs him, soothingly.

_And you cry into my arms…_

And the Tenth's right-hand man cries without hesitation, into the rain guardians strong embrace.

_Even if your heart is being such a fool_

Gokudera can feel his heart throbbing, hurting, eating him from the inside.

_When you feel completely lost, you don't know what to do_

Without the Jyuudaime, he feels helpless and he doesn't know how he'll survive.

_I know you'll have the strength to make it through_

"It's alright," whispers Yamamoto. "I know you can keep going."

'_Cos you are my beautiful blossom…_

And he leans down and kisses Gokudera's forehead.

_Your eyes are dead, their joy forever gone,_

At Vongola Headquarters, Gokudera seems to not notice anyone, to be incapable of smiling.

_Shivering with dread, your heart begins to mourn_

In his bedroom, he shivers uncontrollably and finally realizes the true extent of what happened. He begins to sob again.

_The shattered remnants of your life_

Yamamoto watches Gokudera's whole mind and heart crack.

_I cannot heal their wounds…_

Nothing the swordsman does can calm him.

_The love, the joys, the hate, the sorrows_

The bomber remembers all the times he had shared with the Jyuudaime. Battles, parties, good and bad times.

_Swirling like there's no tomorrow_

Thee memories surround his thoughts, cram his head, teasing, forcing him to accept them.

_Never forget that I'm here with you _

Yamamoto runs a hand through the silver hair, his voice is soothing, understanding and he gradually brings Gokudera back to sanity.

_And I'll hold you in my arms…_

He wraps warm, strong arms around the bomber and holds him tightly.

_Even if your heart is being such a fool_

Gokudera feels a new feeling in his heart. A warm fuzzy feeling, directed towards the swordsman hugging him.

_When you feel completely lost, you don't know what to do_

He does not understand this feeling, he does not know what to do with it.

_I know you'll have the strength to make it through_

But he continues to feed it, make it stronger, until it overpowers the all the melancholy.

'_Cos you are my beautiful blossom_

He begins to accept Yamamoto as the most important part of his new life.

_If the snow tries to freeze your heartbeat_

Gokudera stands next to the coffin marked with an X. The snow falls around him, freezing his skin, his body, his mind.

_I'll be the sun that warms you through_

"Octopus-head! You'll catch an extreme cold!" yells Ryohei, with Yamamoto by his side.

_I'll be the thunder that strikes at all that come your way_

"Electrico Cornata!" shouts Lambo and the enemies attacking the weakened Vongola fall. Beside him, Yamamoto slices down the remaining attackers.

_And I will never let you go…_

The rain guardian hugs Gokudera. "I'll stay with you forever," he says.

_Even if your heart is being such a fool_

Gokudera feels that feeling again, magnified by a million times.

_When you feel completely lost, you don't know what to do_

He still cannot figure out what it is, and it is taking over his soul.

_I know you'll have the strength to make it through_

But gradually, as he watches Yamamoto, he gets an idea of what it could be.

'_Cos you are my beautiful-_

And Yamamoto smiles at him, a caring smile, a loving smile, and it make his heart sing.

_Because even if the clouds are raining death on you_

"Stop being so stupid or I'll bite you to death," snarls Hibari and Yamamoto stands in front of the weeping Gokudera protectively.

_If the winter's ice is tough and you can't break through_

The frost has settled on Gokudera's window and try as he might, he can not open it.

_Then I'll become your spring and I'll be there for you_

Yamamoto closes his hand over Gokudera's and the push the glass open together. They watch the beautiful sunset.

'_Cos you are my beautiful blossom…_

"I love you…" whispers Yamamoto into Gokudera's ear.

_My beautiful blossom…_

And the bomber smiles slightly, his first smile since the death of Tsuna. He leans up and kisses Yamamoto on the lips. "I love you too," he replies.

* * *

**A/N: ** Haha, just something completely pointless for me. I just like music too much~!

Hope you liked it! (The fic, not the song)


End file.
